


A Day At The Office

by klarolinedrabbles



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolinedrabbles/pseuds/klarolinedrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaroline human AU, as surgeons. Semi-inspired by Grey's Anatomy, and some smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At The Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelenaKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaKat/gifts).



> Hello, and happy exchange day! You asked for some Klaroline fluff as humans with a side of smut, ask and ye shall receive! I got a little creative and upped their Human AU status, haha. I hope you like it!

Caroline snuggled deeper into her husband’s chest and sighed happily at the warmth under their sheet’s. She was so peaceful, and like clockwork it turned short lived.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

She groaned, her eyes squinting open and noticing the pitch black essence clouding her room. Pulling the duvet over her face and sinking deeper into her bed, she begrudgingly threw them off shortly after and turned towards the bedside table. A surgeon’s work is never done, no matter how much sleep they too needed.

Fumbling between her pager and her cellphone she was delighted to see it wasn’t her they were calling.

“Oh thank god,” she said happily, repositioning herself in bed. “Klaus, it’s the hospital.” She revealed to the sleeping man beside her, leaning over him to reach his own pager.

Frowning when he grumbled in response, she shoved him on his bare shoulder, waiting for him to wake up.

“I know you sleep like the dead, but seriously, the hospital’s paging you 911.” She said louder, yanking the sheets off of him, revealing a deliciously half-naked man, clad only in a pair of boxers. 

“Why aren’t they paging you?” He muttered, rolling out of bed and using his hands to try and rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“Because that means no kids have been injured, which is good. Now go operate on some patients.” She encouraged, hopping on her knees to press a soft kiss to his lips, giggling against them when his hands started to wander. “Seriously?” She asked, his face tedious and not at all remorseful.

“How can I acquit myself, love?” He tried, his accented voice rough and an octave lower from having just woken up.

Caroline took a deep breath, trying not to give into what his voice did to her. Placing her hands against his shoulders she leaned back from the temptation, glaring at him as seriously as she could in the middle of the night. 

“Go save some lives.”

\----------------------------------------------

“Oh, well don’t you look well-rested. Nothing like starting _my_ day with an emergency Craniotomy” Katherine said, practically grimacing at the sight of Caroline sitting in the Attending’s lounge, a tall mug of coffee in her hands.

“Of course she is, she was the only one who wasn’t paged in at three in the morning.” Rebekah replied, a teasing smile on her face.

Caroline giggled, placing her mug down on the table.

“Quite frankly no one should want me to get paged in, I work with--”

“--kids, we know.” The two girls replied in unison.

“This is what sucks about you being Head of Pediatrics, we can’t exactly rag on you for not being here cause that’s a good thing.” Katherine continued, leaning forward and making grab-hands at the caffeine before her.

“Speak for yourself.” Rebekah retorted, happily taking a sip when Katherine offered her some.

“Bekah, shouldn’t you be in the resident’s lounge, you know, with the other resident’s?” Caroline teased carefully, knowing her sister-in-law didn’t always take too kindly to being reminded that they were all technically her bosses.

“You may be married to my brother, but I’ll bloody well kick your arse if I have to.” she joked, “same goes for you, Pierce.” She continued, turning towards the loud brunette.

“Or should we say, Mikaelson?” Caroline added, “you are after all about to become one.”

“I may be marrying one, but I won’t be one in full. My last name stays.” She revealed.

“Oooh, that’s new. What did Elijah say?” Rebekah asked curiously, never being one to pass up even a remote sense of drama.

“He doesn’t get to say anything, it’s not his call.” She spat out, a bit more harshly than she had intended to. “Besides, as if this hospital needs another ‘Dr. Mikaelson’, seriously, you guys should just rename the place.”

“Don’t think my father hadn’t tried when he was Chief of Surgery here.” Rebekah said, quickly eyeing both of them to not elaborate on the mention of her father as she heard her brother’s approaching the lounge they were in.

“How was the E.R?” Caroline asked, noticing the look of exhaust on her husband’s face. Being in charge of the emergency room, a 24/7 trauma surgeon, did it’s toll on those whose job it was.

“About as hectic as can be expected when there’s a 10-car pile up on the expressway.” He answered, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“The people of Chicago’s impending lack of motor vehicle skills will always astound me as a surgeon.” Elijah added.

“You and this entire hospital.” Rebekah got out before her pager went off, “Dr. Salvatore needs me on the Plastics case that came in this morning, if I don’t see you all later, don’t forget, Kol’s new girlfriend invited us over for dinner.” She rushed out, speeding off to her patient.

“Ah yes, the new girlfriend. How do we suppose this one will fare?” Elijah questioned.

“They already live together, which is likely what Kol was hoping would happen before he introduced us to her.” Klaus noted.

“I think this is his one, Kol is actually nervous about us meeting her. Not everyday you see _that_.” Katherine confirmed. “Plus, she’s a cop, so I’m sure she runs a tight ship.” She joked.

Off to the side, Caroline noticed Klaus’ eyelids drooping, practically succumbing to sleep while standing fully upright.

“Alright, we need to find you an empty on-call room, Klaus.” She called out, reaching for his hand, and gently pulling him out of the lounge. 

"If you decide to wake him up, don't forget to lock the door!" Katherine shouted out behind them, much to their dismay. 

"You know, I have a surgery in less than an hour, love. If I go to sleep now, I won't wake up." He deferred, even as Caroline hauled him into an empty on call room. His brow raised when Caroline swiftly locked the door. 

"It's a good thing Katherine was right then." She whispered against his ear, her hands beginning to wander underneath his shirt. Her cool fingertips grazing his skin, her mouth pressing kisses along his neck. 

"Talk about your wake-up call." He joked. 

Caroline pressed her back against the door, shaking her lab coat till it fell gently off her shoulder.

"Klaus, stop being cheesy and take off your pants." She ordered, smiling devilishly at the glint in his eyes. 

Caroline's back pressed even further against the door as Klaus crushed his lips to hers, his arms reaching down to grasp her thighs, pulling her up with ease so they wrapped tightly around his waist. Their mouths moved almost furiously against each other, the only sounds being heard were there soft moans, and the creaking from being pressed so consistently against the door. 

Klaus let his hands trail up her back, unfastening her bra, before pulling at her emerald green Scrubs till she lifted her arms and he could pull it over her head. The loose cups of lace shortly following suit.   

Moving his kisses to her neck, he nipped at it hungrily, his hands palming her breasts, fingertips tweaking her nipples. 

Caroline arched her back, her hands moving to clutch his neck. She moved her hands downwards in between her moans, proceeding to yank his shirt off with his assistance. With her hands now resting gently against his shoulders, she guided their mouth's back to each other, all the pent up frustration evident in their movements. The tenuous stress provided by their jobs, falling away the more they gave in. 

Bucking her hips against the hardness evident in her husband's pants, Caroline pushed the garments covering his lower half down till she was standing, as he stepped out of the material pooled at his feet. Smiling mischievously Caroline maneuvered around Klaus, shoving him against the door. Trying not to smirk at the gasp of surprise that escaped him she dropped to her knees, grasping his length in her hands. 

Klaus gasped again, this time appreciatively, his cock hardening even more at the sole sight of her. Watching her through hooded eyes, they fluttered close once her tongue swirled around his head. All at a practically torturous slow pace. 

"I'd almost forgotten how much of a minx you are when it comes to this." He barely mustered out, the last two words hardly even a whisper, her mouth having consumed as much of him as she could gather. "Fuck...just like that, sweetheart." He groaned out, one hand threaded through a handful of her hair, while the other gripped the doorknob so tight his knuckles had gone white. The grazing of her teeth while she bobbed up and down his length caused his hips to lurch forward, short, gasped out moans escaping him as his cock hit the back of her throat. 

Moaning lowly when Klaus slightly tugged at her hair, Caroline's cheek's hollowed out. The new level of pressure had Klaus fidgeting, a sign he was close. 

"Caroline..." He groaned out, his eyes petering open and being met with the sight of her fondling her own breasts was enough to tip him over the edge. Caroline hummed, the vibration almost heavenly against his cock as he emptied out. Pulling back to release him, she licked her lips after swallowing. 

"How's that for a wake-up call?" She teased, standing up and glancing around for her clothes. 

"My love, you are too good to me." He replied breathlessly. 

Slipping her arms through the straps of her bra, Caroline turned around motioning for Klaus to fasten it after he got dressed.

"No arguments from me." She said lightly, pulling her shirt over her head. 

"Very funny, love." Klaus retorted, pulling Caroline towards him, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. "I love you." He told her.

Caroline raised an eyebrow, emitting a soft laugh. 

"You know you don't have to say it every day, Klaus. Even though I love you too." She indulged. 

"As hectic as some of our day's may start, forgetting that is not something I ever plan to do." He said, dropping his forehead against hers. 

"Good, cause I think at this point it'd be weird if I didn't hear you say it." She revealed. 

Intertwining their hands, Klaus unlocked the door and led them out, a warm smiled plastered on his face as he geared up to face the rest of his day. Throughout their ever fast-paced lives, his constant was her, and because of it, the erratic scheduling, the unpredictable hours, were always welcome. And saving lives of course, they can't save them all, but her presence often makes him feel like it's not impossible. 


End file.
